


The Young and Mischievous

by RangerSylv32



Series: Arator and Anduin Series [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anduin Arator and Tess have adventures, Best Friends, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mischief, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners in Mischief, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prince Anduin Wrynn - Freeform, Secret Crush, Set during cata, Teenage Dorks, dynamic trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32
Summary: Anduin makes a few friends while out playing by himself, Arator, Taelia, and the Princess Tess Greymane. The four start to bond and have adventures...after they get rid of the guards of course.Set during Cataclysm so Anduin is 13 here, I did my research by looking through the novels. Arator is 18-19? His age confuses me due to the time in which he was born so we will go with late teens. I do not know  talia or tess's age. Anyway this will span a couple years and be apart of a series. This rating is set at teen for now.Note: There will be time jumps in future chapters
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & Varian Wrynn, Arator the Redeemer/Anduin Wrynn, Not many ships here for this series yet, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Arator and Anduin Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A paladin friend

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin makes a friend, a half elf friend.

Prince Anduin Wrynn sighed, his father yet again was busy. The thirteen year old expected it but at the same time he was hoping for fishing on the harbour today, it was nice out and the rain had stopped from this morning. He walked outside the keep and into the streets of the city, he smiled as he smelled food being cooked by the outdoor vendors and heard the dwarves yelling about their armour being better make than a humans. Anduin spotted a few guards following, not too close but enough to make the boy roll his eyes, he knew how to lose them however. 

He began to walk at a brisk pace through the smaller alleyways where the guards could not follow, he nearly walked to the park only to remember it was not there anymore. "Deathwing..." he said in annoyance, that black dragon caused more damage than Onyxia had when she replaced his father. He wished for once that Azeroth could be at peace but it was wishful thinking, he was starting to learn that quickly. He still had hope, he felt that diplomacy could be just as useful as the sword, the light would usually guide him if he felt doubtful. Right now though he wanted a place to escape, "Light, can you help?" he asked jokingly and then ran into a tall young man. 

Anduin looked up, the young man was most likely in his late teens, had long blonde hair and elven features, _hes...nice looking.._.anduin thought for a brief moment. "Uh...sorry, I was not paying attention."

"It is alright, I hope I can help...even if I am not the light," The young man jokes, he carried a large hammer and wore golden and red armour which seemed to bring out the gold in his eyes. 

"You are a paladin?" Anduin asked, then internally kicked himself for the rhetorical question.

"Yes, my name is Arator Windrunner, you are?" The young elf asked, he knew who the younger boy was but he wanted to tease him a little.

"Anduin Wrynn, my father is King of Stormwind," Anduin said with a small grin on his youthful features.

"Nice to meet you, so what do you need help with then?" Arator asked curiously.

"Escape, see those guards trailing me?" he pointed to the not so subtle guards that had caught up with him.

Arator looked at the two guards, he smiled and then looked down at Anduin, "I suppose I can help you."

Anduin smiled back, "Thank you, Arator....maybe...we could play a game after?" he suggested, he still felt the pang of loneliness and this elf looked close to his age. 

"Sure, I have nothing else to do," Arator liked the idea of playing a game, it took his mind off of his other worries. He also felt lonely as well even if he did not voice it, he could see that the younger boy felt lonely as well. 

Arator motioned for anduin to follow him, he started a casual conversation at first, "so...you do not seem like the warrior your father is..." 

Anduin shook his head, "I want to be a priest, I think I could be of more use that way, I can help heal and I do not have to use violence to get the point across."

The two walked towards the cathedral of light keeping the conversation light and humorous as they spoke of recent events or adventures, then went inside hoping the guards would not follow. There was no reason to anyway as the cathedral was relatively safe, the teens were correct as the guards did not follow them inside and just stood outside dutifully should the prince come back out. 

Arator smirked and waited a few minutes, he then led Anduin down to the catacombs. His ears twitched at the sound of water dripping from the cold and damp ceiling, the air was stale and cold which was a stark contrast to the warm breeze outside. "I know it is not ideal but I know a secret exit that will lead us to Northshire abbey, I do not, however know when or why this tunnel system was built."

Anduin nodded, he liked the idea of secret tunnels, he knew of some within the keep. He followed behind and studied the small elven ears that Arator had, they moved with every sound and made the elf quite expressive. He wanted to ask why they were so small but was not sure if that would be rude, he lowered his gaze and stared at the puddles on the ground as they walked. 

"So how old are you anyway?" Arator broke the long silence between them.

"Thirteen, you?"

"Turned nineteen a month ago."

"Well happy belated birthday."

"Thanks, Anduin...I can call you Anduin right?"

"Yes, it would make things easier, can I ask a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why are your ears so small? I mean for an elf."

Arator chuckled, "I am half elven, my mother was an elf and my father a human, you did not know this?"

"No, I did not, was I supposed to?"

"I guess not, but then again so much has happened why would you be told. My parents are Turalyon and Alleria Windrunner, their statues are on the bridge leading into Stormwind." 

Anduin's eyes widened, he was their son? He thought he had heard of this once when he was younger but could not remember, "they are heros out of history, Turalyon was one of the first five paladins and Alleria Windrunner...you have big shoes to fill."

Arator's gaze saddened, he was glad the prince could not see it, he did feel burdened sometimes. The weight of his father's legacy on him and that of his mother's, both were missing so he could not go to them for advice or comfort when he needed it. 

"I have big shoes to fill too, I doubt I will live up to my father's expectations. He wants a warrior, not a priest...I wish he understood me more," Anduin found himself confessing to his new found friend. 

"I am sure you will, in your own way, you seem strong and steadfast in your beliefs already, that ought to impress him." Arator turned a corner and heard squeaking, "rats...do not worry they will run once they hear our footsteps."

"I hope so, we have not gotten along lately because of...I do not wish to get into it but I do hope you are right," Anduin felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the golden eyed half elf. 

"Just stick to being you, I do not think your father would want you to pretend to be something you aren't in order to please him."

"You are right, I wonder how your father and mine would have gotten along, I bet mine would have a sparring partner worthy of him," Anduin sighed, he did not like spars and thought the paladin Turalyon would have been better suited. "I understand I need to know how to defend myself but he cant expect me to like it."

Arator nodded, "I bet there are things that would annoy me about my father if he were here."

"Sorry I didnt mean---"

"Do not worry anduin, I have thick skin and a positive outlook, perhaps my father is alive still....I just need to find him."

"I hope you find him too, Arator."

Both of them smiled at one another and rounded yet another corner, it seemed to get dryer the further they went, rats scurried on the ground and spiders hid away in the darkest corners with their webs. Only the dim light of Arator's hammer made the path through these tunnels possible and bearable as they seemed to go on forever, Anduin's stomach growled and he silently wished he had brought a sandwich with him like his servant Will had suggested but he was in such a hurry he insisted he did not need it. He hoped there was a berry bush or something at the Northshire abbey to tide him over. 

Anduin broke the silence this time when he asked, "So how did you know about this tunnel system?"

"Found it when I was younger, I was upset because my trip to outland did not give me much in terms of clues of my parents whereabouts, so I went to the cathedral to think and then found these tunnels. I liked the idea of secret entrances so I placed markers on which way to go, which is why I seem to know where I am going in this maze of catacombs. I showed a few others how to get through here quietly. Only a few spies from SI:7 use it now, unless they forgot about it." Arator explained and then pointed to an old wooden door, "that will open up to the basement of the Northshire Abbey, we made it."

The young prince smiled at the door and ran up to it, he tried to open it but it would not budge. He looked back at Arator who stepped up to it as well, he grabbed the handle and lifted the door a little upwards and then pushed. Dust dropped from the top of the door and sized causing both of them to sneeze and cough, "I have not been through here awhile obviously." Anduin chuckled and coughed again as they moved from dry tunnel to damp basement. The basement was devoid of furnishings, only pipes, a furnace, and some logs were present, it looked and felt a little scary to the smaller boy but it was also thrilling to sneak around without guards. 

"They do not use this often," arator had moved over to the furnace, it had dust and soot but no evidence of recent use. _Forgotten most likely,_ he thought and then started to head up the stairs, he knew anduin would follow him, that room was creepy afterall, not even he liked being there for too long. He opened the door to the library and saw a few priests standing idly, not really paying Arator or the newly emerged Prince who was still brushing dust from his golden head. 

"Think anyone will notice us?" Anduin asked quietly after dusting himself off, he looked around and was glad to see the light from the sun entering the windows; much better than tunnels.

"So far, the priests are not even acknowledging our presence, let us depart before we are noticed," Arator suggested and with an elf's grace he strided through the library and then out of the abbey with Anduin in toe. He breathed in the fresh air and smiled, he could smell the flowers in bloom, and hear the birds in trees. "Much better I think."

Anduin agreed and breathed in the fresh air as well and closed his eyes as the warm breeze blew back his unruly blonde hair, "where to next?"

"I was thinking we could play a game of tag near crystal lake or something, first one who falls in has to buy the other lunch," Arator challenged, sure tag was mostly something he played when he was younger than anduin but it was still fun and he wanted to add something to it.

"You're on and...YOU'RE IT!" Anduin shouted and ran towards Crystal Lake, he knew where that was without having to use a map. 

"HEY!" Arator chased after him and laughed, he was glad he had met the young prince, he felt like he had made a friend and it felt good. 

The boys chased each other to and around the lake til Arator finally caught him and tried to wrestle him to the lake, he let him go when anduin stepped on his foot. Arator released him then ran as Anduin was now "IT" as it were and the two ended up on the fishing dock struggling to pull the other into the lake, they both fell in when an annoyed dwarf shoved them in, "Out of ma way boys! Tryin' tae fish 'ere!"

"Sorry," they said in unison then started to laugh uncontrollably. They played in the lake for a good ten minutes before Anduin realised something, "We both fell in so who buys lunch?"

"I guess since it is a tie, we could both contribute? I buy our food and you buy the drinks?" Arator suggested then splashed more water into Anduin's face. Anduin retaliated and then swam to shore, he shook his head like a wet dog and then ran to goldshire with Arator in toe. They both were messy by the time they got to the inn and the innkeeper couldn't help but laugh at the sight, "Hey boys...had a dip in the lake I take it?" he asked and then sighed as he was reminded of him and his brother and their time playing in the near by lake. 

Arator and Anduin nodded, they both noticed the Inn was quiet yet vibrant. Music was being played by some local bards who smirked at the state of the two boys who ran in still soaked and muddy. 

"Is it too late for lunch?" Anduin asked, wiping mud and water from his brow.

"No kid, just be out of here by five alright? That is when everyone who is old enough to drink shows up," The innkeeper teased, he did not know that the boy was the prince of stormwind or who the half elf was. 

Arator nodded and they sat down at the bar, "We will have some fish and chips if you have any and hes buying the drinks."

Anduin nodded, "Have any water or orange juice?"

The innkeeper nodded to both and accepted their coin, it was good to see kids enjoying themselves, even with all that goes on in the world. First the scourge, legion, now a giant dragon and these kids find time to play, wish that were me. He thought while walking to the kitchen, "Fish and chips for two hungry boys." His wife nodded and rubbed her growing belly, "Coming right up."

The innkeeper returned with their juice, "Enjoying the day?" he asked conversationally, so far the two teens were his only company apart from the bards playing music in the background.

"It has been great, we were in Stormwind for awhile but then we wanted to run around," Anduin said, hiding the fact that he was a prince and that he had escaped his father's guards. 

"The city was pretty busy, we needed room to play," Arator added. 

"I understand that all too well, you boys apprentices?" he asked and looked them over, the half elf was broad shouldered and muscular, surely he was a warrior of some sort and the human...he looked a little muscular but he figured the boy spent more time in a library than a sparring ring. 

"You could say that, I am training to become a priest and my friend is training to be a paladin, we both follow the light," Anduin explained again without giving too much away.

"Ahh, both are noble professions and goals, I hope all goes well, let me check on your food." The innkeeper looked at them again before heading back to the kitchen, again he thought of his brother Frandis; so full of life like the boys at his bar.

"How is it going Chef?" he asked the woman at the stove, she smiled back at him, "nearly done."

"Good, we got a future paladin and priest out there who look like they are ready to eat the entire inn," he joked.

"Teenagers?"

"Yes, teenage boys."

The woman smiled again, "Then I will add a few more chips and one extra fish."

"You are the best."

"I know."

The Innkeeper laughed and went back out to check on the two teens again, "Almost done, how is the juice? It's freshly squeezed from our orchard."

"Pretty good," Arator spoke up, he looked at anduin who nodded in agreement. 

"May I ask how old you two are?" the innkeeper asked.

"I am nineteen and my friend here is thirteen," Arator did not use anduin's name on purpose, on the way over they both agreed to keep that tidbit to themselves.

"Enjoy your teens while they last, they will go by quick," he said in a less humorous tone of voice. 

Arator and Anduin nodded at his statement, the half elf wanted to say something cheerful to the innkeeper but he had already left to check on their food, "He seemed sad."

"He did, I wonder if he lost someone recently, or a long time ago, Ol' Emma in stormwind and Will, my servant have that same look sometimes," Anduin had observed the haunted look before. WIll had it when thinking of Elsie and the old lady who frequented the wells in Stormwind had it when thinking of her three boys, they had all apparently died to the scourge or become part of it. Anduin shuddered at the thought, he remembered seeing the scourge a year ago before his father went away to take the fight to the Lich King. His thoughts were interrupted when the smell of fish and chips filled his nostrils, his stomach growled again, so insistent that he thought it would come out of him and devour all that lay before him. 

"Food is ready boys, enjoy...oh and dessert is on the house when you are ready," The innkeeper said then departed again.

"Thank you sir," Arator said and eyed his fish hungrily, he too had an endless appetite that was bugging him all day.

Arator took a bite and then looked over at anduin who had forgotten to eat like a prince and was wolfing down his lunch, this made the paladin chuckle. He got the feeling Anduin didn't get to just be a kid all the time, he was expected to behave and sit up straight, and well...act like any prince would when eating. He started to loosen up himself when he ate, not that he needed to act princely but alot was expected of him, being a windrunner and the son of two of Azeroth's heros. It was nice for a change to wind down and be a kid...well he was not a child anymore but it still felt good to not have expectations on him and be care free. 

"Arator, thank you for spending time with me today, it has been fun."

"Anytime, we are now friends are we not?"

"We are, it is nice to say for once, I...do not have many my age around you know," Anduin admitted, always he was surrounded by adults. The only other person closest to his age was Tess who was mainly in Teldrassil, or even Taelia Fordragon who was in Kul Tiras, both were far away and had their own lives. Though he did not know where Arator lived, he was glad to have a friend who was significantly closer. 

"It is nice to say I agree, I have very little friends as well save for my aunt Vereesa and her boys...well maybe Aethas Sunreaver," Arator mentioned the blood elf fondly, though he did not see the mage much he did enjoy his company. 

"Seems we are lonely souls," Anduin said in a tone that made him sound older than his years.

"Lonely no more," Arator patted him on the shoulder cheerfully which made anduin's cheeks turn red for some reason.

Arator went silent as they ate their lunch then dessert, he looked out of the window and began to notice more guards gathering than usual, "Anduin I think we should depart." 

Anduin spotted them and nodded, "I agree, I know a way into the keep, secretly."

The two left a tip for the innkeeper and quickly walked out of the door before the man could thank them for their service, he just laughed thinking that they went to cause more trouble. He too noticed the accumulation of guards outside but thought better of it not to ask, that was not his business and he just wanted to be blissfully ignorant this time.

\------

The young paladin and priest reached the side of the keep without any of the guards noticing, anduin opened the secret doorway and then ushered Arator in before anyone could notice. They would arrive in the map room from a secret door behind a large bookcase, anduin was not sure when this was put in but he liked using it when he could, "now...lets...wait...arator?"

Arator had spotted the map table and was looking at all the pieces and places in Azeroth, "This is impressive."

"Yea it is," Anduin said and picked up a piece that looked like a high elf, "Look I am Sylvanas Windrunner!" Anduin said in falsetto even if it was not needed, his voice was still a boys voice and did not have the same baritone that accompanied arator's musical voice.

Arator laughed at that, "Try sounding a little more threatening."

"I am SYLVANAS WINDRUNNER, I AM THE BANSHEE QUEEN I AM SCARY!!!!" Anduin tried to use a scary and very melodramatic voice which made his older friend laugh even harder.

"Oh no! whatever shall I do? Please do not kill me Aunty," Arator got on his needs and in his own dramatic tone pretended to beg; he would never do this with his aunt but this was only play.

"Promise never to steal the cookies then!" Anduin said in his pretend sylvanas voice.

"Cookies? Right...I will ask first," Arator went with it. 

"GOOD NOW JOIN MY FORSAKEN AND BE WITH ME FOREEEVER!!!" Anduin was trying not to laugh as he spoke again.

Their laughter had attracted some within the keep, including the guards that had been looking for anduin, they were stopped by a quiet yet gruff voice, "No...let him play he needs this."

The guards obeyed and dispersed, the tall figure of Varian Wrynn stood in the doorway watching, not wanting to disturb his son's play, _enjoy this son, for boyhood isn't a role you will have for long._ He thought and almost pictured himself and the younger Arthas, playing in the map room of Lordaeron, he was Turalyon and Arthas was Orgrim Doomhammer. Even though he had lost his father at that time he recalled the younger prince playing games with him and attempting to spar, but those days were gone. He walked away quietly to think, he was going to demand where his son had been but...he could not this time, not while his son was so happy for once. 

Arator and Anduin played their little game until late night when they found themselves in the library, telling each other ghost stories and soon falling asleep, Anduin's head rested on Arator's shoulder and both were left as they were only with a blanket put on them by Varian. 


	2. A night in Windrunner Spire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arator, Anduin, and Tess play a game of Truth or Dare and end up staying the night in Windrunner Spire.
> 
> Set a year into cata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anduin and Arator are on an adventure and are joined by Tess Greymane.

_**New Hearthglen a year into the Cataclysm** _

Anduin and Arator were exploring the Eastern Kingdoms after a much needed break from studies and construction in Stormwind, both of them had gone through alot over the past year and were pleased when they were allowed to venture away from the watchful gaze of Varian Wrynn. Anduin had been at his father's side when the Worgen joined the Alliance only to leave with Velen to train in the ways of the priest, he was then sent to Ironforge, got kidnapped, escaped, and stopped his father from killing the heir to the throne Moira Thaurissan; this was all at the age of thirteen. A year later and they were still dealing with the aftermath of Deathwing's destruction, right now he just wanted to run around and be a kid. Arator had been through alot as well, he had returned to outland on a possible clue as to where his parents were only to discover it was a dead end. 

They were now in New Hearthglen on what they called a mission of exploration, they wanted to see how much the land was healing in the northern reaches of Lordaeron. So far they both impressed by the springtime feel of it, trees were in blossom and the smell of lilacs permeated the air. It was, like other parts of the world; recovering. The small village was mostly run by the silver hand and was very much neutral given that there was both horde and alliance present, there were druids and shamans from both sides all coming and going from the small outposts they had made for themselves. There were still evidence of the scourge roaming listlessly from the western plaguelands and had a larger presence in Andorhal which was off limits to the prince and his champion, there was a struggle going on between the forsaken, the scourge, and the alliance over who would claim the old town. So far it looked like the horde would win it, since it was a war zone the two youths were discouraged from going there.

Resigned to that fact they stuck to the relatively safe areas designated by the Silver hand, this only made the fourteen year old prince all the more curious. "I just want to know how things are going, is that wrong Arator?"

"No, and we have better things to do, like get into trouble for straying too far," Arator teased the younger boy.

"This is an adventure we are on after all why shouldn't we cause a little mayhem," Anduin answered back and found himself staring at Arator for a second, when did the half elf start to look so handsome? He averted his gaze before his friend would notice, he had been grateful of Arator's friendship and did not want to screw it up. 

"That's the spirit, you are thinking more and more like a Windrunner everyday, I dont know if I should be proud or worried or both," Arator chuckled and started to walk to one of the weapons vendors. It was a forsaken blacksmith who had agreed on the rules of neutrality that he was here, which still surprised both of them, "Excuse me do you have any extra daggers or some crossbow bolts for my friend here?"

The merchant eyed the two and said, "He can carry a crossbow?" he pointed at anduin's bony arms in a little surprise.

"I am stronger than I look, I can shoot with a bow and use a sword...well sort of on the sword I prefer long range," Anduin spoke up in defense of his scrawny appearance which made the merchant laugh and brush it off, "I'll get ya your bolts, I shouldn't be talking ofcourse I use an an axe and look at my arms!" He held up an arm that had bone protruding out of dry skin, the muscles he still had were showing through the skin. 

Arator smiled, here was a forsaken who had humour about his new existence, "Thank you mister?"

"My name is Aaron...my brain is rotting so I cant remember my last name...I was and is a blacksmith, the Dark Lady said I could offer my services here so I am taking that opportunity," the man said, already answering the next question.

"I like your humour Aaron," Anduin said good naturedly and placed a few gold coins for the daggers and bolts for his crossbow.

"Not many can appreciate it, I can be miserable at times but then I discovered a way to cope with my new unlife...humour, not sure if its the best but it beats moping around and I can still be a blacksmith." Aaron smiled and neither boy flinched at the teeth that shown through his cheeks. 

"I suppose your dentist will have an easier time looking at those teeth of yours?" Arator pointed out, this made the forsaken laugh, "Thats a good one kid, I will add that some do not share in the humour so still be careful with your words."

"We will," Anduin understood that as did his taller friend.

Aaron handed over the bolts and daggers and then smiled when a human woman approached, "Greymane, back for more?"

"I lost the other two Aaron, but you make the finest daggers I have seen and that is coming from the princess of Gilneas by the way," Tess joked, as much as she despised the forsaken and their hand in driving her people from Gilneas, she liked the blacksmith who didn't take himself seriously. 

"I think you come back for my jokes, princess..." he already had her specifications on the type of daggers and even the poisons, "I had to collect these from Apothecary Larisa, shes the best with these."

"Thank you and sometimes I do," she smirked and then noticed the young prince and the half elf, "Oh no...what are you two mischief makers doing here?"

"I have a plot to take over the world, Deathwing was merely phase one of the plan....this blacksmith is phase two..." Anduin folded his arms and stood up straighter.

"Ah...mind if I join in this endeavor?" She asked with slight amusement at the younger boy, at eighteen she had grown past the time of imagination and play but with Anduin that little girl who just wanted to pretend she was a master spy came right back.

"Depends, do you know the password?" Arator asked, he grinned at the blacksmith who was enjoying this exchange.

"Windrunner...does it look like I know the password?" She fired back and cocked her head to the side.

"No."

"The password is bala'dash Malanore," Another voice answered and it was gruff sounding. The three youths turned to see the speaker, it was a forsaken woman with red eyes and what looked like tear stains on her face, she looked tired of everything and if she was alive Anduin would have recommended her take a nap. She had blonde hair that was wiry and uneven and bones jutted out of her armour, she had no weapons on her at the moment and just stood there, "Well...am I wrong?"

Arator blinked, _how did she know?_ He stared at her, there was something about this woman that was familiar but he could not put his finger on what. "You are correct miss, how did you know?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out," she drawled and walked up to the blacksmith, "Aaron, do you have the axe I commissioned?"

"Uh...yes dar- I mean...Deathstalker Ravensun, let me go and get it," He hid his surprise as he walked into his workshop... _dark lady...why?_ He admired his queen and would always be loyal but some of her antics made him question everything.

The woman waited and turned her attention to the three living young people, "What are you kids doing here?" she asked bluntly.

"Adventure?" Anduin replied, this woman unnerved him but he wanted to break the tension.

Arator and Tess nodded, they were equally tense with this woman before them and were not sure what it was about her that made them so. 

"I suppose that is a good reason...I will give you one warning...stay away from Andorhal or you will be young forever got it?" It was a warning and thinly veiled threat all in one go from the short forsaken woman. 

"We never have to grow up?" Anduin liked the sound of it but then regretted those words when she glared at him, "Sorry, we will heed your warning."

"Deathstalker Ravensun? I have your axe as specified," Aaron brought out a large two handed axe that the woman smiled at, "Perfect, I do so love your handiwork." She lifted the axe and hefted it, it looked like she would not be able to grasp it given her literal bony arms but she did so with ease. 

_An endorsement from my queen_...That made his day even better and more bearable, Aaron was one of the few that knew of his queen's undercover mission and was sure to keep quiet about it. "I am glad it pleases you, may it bring us victory."

"Dark Lady watch over you," She replied and hoisted the axe over her shoulder with a grunt and walked out of the village the way she came; quietly and quickly.

Tess, Arator, and Anduin all released the breath they didn't realise they had been holding and looked back at the blacksmith, "So...friend of yours?"

"Deathstalker Ravensun? Oh no, shes just one of my more elite customers, the Dark Lady's favourite." He remarked, keeping up the cover that it had been the Dark Lady herself.

Arator accepted that but felt like something was off, his thoughts were interrupted by his prince handing him his daggers, "Oh thank you, and thank you Aaron we will let you get back to your work."

Anduin and Tess followed as Arator left and the blacksmith sighed, he did enjoy the company even if they were living kids that were not grossed out or repulsed by him. _They treated me like an actual person._..He would never forget that.

\--------------------

A couple hours later at the inn the trio were playing games in the sitting area, one of which was truth or dare, a game that had all three laughing at the silly dares and embarrassing truths that were revealed. It was not until the subject of ghosts were brought up that Tess mentioned that they were close to Thalassian mountains, that is if she looked at her map right. She then had a dare for both both the half elf and the young prince:

"I dare you both to spend the night in Windrunner Spire," 

The room went silent as even the innkeeper was surprised about the dare, when she was younger the dares were more silly in a sense. This sounded almost dangerous, she only heard rumours of what still dwelled in the ghostlands and the former home of the Banshee Queen. Still she said nothing, these kids were not her responsibility if they wanted to travel into horde territory and stay the night in a haunted house that was not her problem.

Anduin and Arator stared at her, daring to sing in thalassian and poke some of the servers was one thing but this was much different. 

"My aunt's old home?" Arator asked, he had not seen the place since before the scourge attacked it and had not laid eyes on it since. 

"The very same, what's the matter? Scared? Afraid your aunt will show up and make you the heir to the Undercity or something?" Tess teased.

Arator gulped and then shook his head, "no, its just..."

"Come on, you two go on about adventure and visiting Duskwood where there are tons of ghosts and haunted places yet windrunner spire has you quaking in your boots?" The princess reached over and tugged on a a loose strand of blonde hair on the paladin.

"Fine...Anduin, want to see my family homestead?" Arator elbowed his young friend in the shoulder.

"I would love to see it, even with the ghosts," Anduin pushed back and then looked at Tess, "We accept."

Tess grinned and looked at them both, "Good, I think I saw some griffons and the sun is starting to set, you better get going...I will be here waiting." She waved her hand dismissively and held in a laugh as they grumbled and left. "Hey innkeep! How much do you want to bet they wont last an hour?"

The innkeeper comes over to her table and sits down, "I bet five gold and my best bacon that they will last the whole night."

"Oh...you do make the best bacon...you're on." Tess shook the woman's hand, the bacon and gold would be hers before morning. 

\----------------

The Ghostlands did not take too long to get to and was a stark contrast from the lively forest of the eastern plaguelands, this forest was sickly and darkened. The sky even seemed to change from a brilliant orange-red to a gloomy blue, even the mood itself, it was as if the land was in mourning over what it had lost. Arator looked sombre which bothered Anduin, he rode his griffon closer to the half elf who stared at the ugly scar that showed even from their vantage point. Arator had been anduin's age when this happened and was with his aunt vereesa who had been kept in the dark about her sister's fate for the longest time, he almost felt tears well up in his eyes at the sight of his homeland. 

The the sound of moaning and wailing could be heard on the wind as they neared the lone blue and gold spire that overlooked the deep blue sea, "That is home." He pointed and then directed them to the roost where Dragonhawks used to sit and wait for their riders. The nest was barren and empty and did little to make the griffons welcome, they would have to endure the gloomy place too while their riders would make the trek up the hill. 

"Anduin, lets be careful here this is not like staying the night in Blind Mary's house in Duskwood or spending two hours in a graveyard." Arator took his friends hand and they walked cautiously towards the looming spire that used to feel welcoming. He remembered his aunt and her rangers chasing him up this hill in a game of tag or hide and seek, sometimes he would do the chasing. 

"Blind mary atleast warned us when she heard feral worgen close," Anduin felt his cheeks redden as arator took his hand but chose not to dwell on it, his attention was to the howling wind he kept hearing, only to notice that it was not the wind..."Banshees." 

"My Aunt's lost rangers, lets try not to grab their attention, and hopefully that death cult that was here a few years ago still isn't camped out here," Arator had gotten word that some horde champions had rid the ghostlands of the death cult run by an undead Dak'ran Drathir, deathholme was mostly destroyed as a result but the scourge still roamed its ruins. Retaking Windrunner spire had also been a mission he had heard of, but the banshees still called it home. He looked up at one, she looked so listless and unaware of her surroundings, so sad...he felt one tear finally fall and then a hand squeeze brought him back, "Thank you my prince."

"Hey, us adventurers gotta stick together right, that means supporting through hand holds," Anduin smiled up at his friend who seemed to lighten up after that. 

Arator closed his eyes and steeled himself, he was glad that he had someone to share his sadness with and still offer a smile. "Anduin, you are a good friend. Thank you."

Anduin merely smiled and pulled the paladin towards the doorstep, "I get the biggest room." 

"I will take my aunts room then," Arator let go of Anduin's hand and ran into the house, he ignored how ransacked it looked and went upstairs, he knew where his aunt had once stayed because it was where he went when he had nightmares as a child. 

Anduin had chosen the room below the living room, the door was broken down and at first he did not know whos room it was until he found a few notes saying "Lireesa Windrunner." _Who is Lireesa?_ he wondered and looked at the award her name was written on, "Two time champion in the archery games..." the plaque read. "Archery games? Now that sounds fun, I should talk to my father about that." He said to no one in particular but with banshees outside he almost felt like he was being watched.

He looked around the room and stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean, he was admiring the view when Arator came up from behind, "You found my grandmother's room I see, it is the biggest. Sylvanas has the room at the very top but...why wouldn't she, there is a locked room I would recommend staying out of and that is my uncle's."

"Why?"

"On the occasion that my aunt shows up, not saying she will but just in case...she will be very upset if her brother's room is disturbed. I never met him but he was well loved by my aunts and my mother, his death really hit them hard." 

"I see, I was wondering why the room was locked and blocked off by a dresser, reminds me of my father locking up my mothers gardens, no one is allowed there but the gardeners."

Arator put a hand on the prince's shoulder, "I am sorry you never got to meet your mom, I didn't get to meet mine either and living up to my father's heroism can be trying."

"I am positive you will find them one day," anduin knew this subject was tough so he did not always bring it up. 

"I know, I thought I had once but..." he trailed off as frustration set in. _Clue after clue is all I get...they might as well be dead._

Anduin stood by Arator as they watched the waves crash against the cliffs below, both had bonded over the fact that neither had met their mother's and both their fathers had reputations that felt impossible to live up to. He always tried to be there for his friend when he went silent like this, when the golden eyes seemed to dim with sadness, Arator was always a bright light in his somewhat lonely existence.

"So...shall we look around? We know which room not to go into," He suggested, rather than stare out at the sea and listen to the banshee's sorrowful song.

"Sure, I can show you the other rooms and we can set up our supplies in the main sitting room." Arator was more than happy to leave his sombre mood behind and pull anduin around the house, he even dusted a few photos that hung on the walls. He smiled at the happier times these painting depicted, his aunts and mother sitting with their bows, his uncle playing his lute as his sisters sang and danced, and the commanding presence of the grandmother he only heard about through Vereesa and Sylvanas in years gone by. 

Arator stopped at a baby picture of him and his mother, she looked very happy and sad at the same time, her emerald gaze seemed to reach his heart and fill it with longing even if it was just a picture. "What were you like?" He asked the smiling elf holding a baby version of him.

"Aww is that you?" Anduin interrupted his thoughts by pointing to the small baby.

"Yes, that is me."

"I have a baby picture with me and my mother too, I will have to show you sometime...that is...if you do not mind, I know this is a sensitive subject."

"I would love to see baby you."

Anduin chuckled and moved on to the next as they climbed the stairs, the first floor had a study that was used as an office and a library that looked pretty well preserved. There were tables and comfy chairs to sit in and read and an unused fireplace. There were books lining the shelves and still glowing crystal lamps, this would be an ideal place for Aunt Jaina if not for the gloomy feel of the room. There was tapestries and art of what the forest used to look like and an elven woman atop a quel'dorei steed looking heroic with her bow drawn and arrow nocked. He wondered who that was supposed to be when Arator answered, "That was my great grandmother." 

"She looks fierce, but I am going to assume that is a windrunner trait?"

"You could say that, she probably broke alot of hearts too."

They snickered and walked out quietly and headed up to the second floor which had two rooms and a bathroom, they went to the first room which had several wind chimes blowing gently in the breeze. The room had colours of purple and silver and still had a faint smell of tulips, porcelain elf dolls still lined the dressers and the wardrobe was open a crack. The vanity still had perfumes, jewelry boxes, and hair brushes. There were practice bows that adorned the walls along with art pieces and chipped paint, There were dresses and leathers on the floor still as if they were just thrown there recently, arator smiled at the small figurines of horses and a clay hand print hanging on the wall with a child's writing, "Alleria." His mother's room. He pressed his hand on the wall beside it, the small handprint made him think of his young cousins, maybe he would present this idea to them, it could be fun.

Anduin had wandered out of the room and walked into the next which was neater than the other, it also had a vanity, training bows but rather than dolls there were several stuffed animals. Anduin had chosen to give into his temptation and throw himself on the bed and bury himself in the fluffy pillows and animals. There was a desk and chairs close to the windows with small music boxes and figurines, there was a stationary and quill that said "Vereesa." on it. Anduin chose to hide and surprise Arator if he entered the room, "Anduin?" The prince tried to contain his laughter.

"I guess you dont want to see the room of the banshee queen...oh well..." Arator said pretending to exit the room, he had seen the small figure under the fluffy toys and heard the little laugh. Anduin jumped out and tripped over the stuffed whale with the flower on its head in protest, "Wait!!!"

Arator laughed, "Come on then, to the top of the tower."

Anduin followed Arator up the stairs and was as shocked as the half elf, the cabinets and dressers were toppled over and the door leading to Sylvanas's room was torn off its hinges, when they went in the room, it looked similar to the other too but it looked like a storm had blown through, the mirror was broken and looked like someone had punched it, the dresses and clothing were torn from the wardrobe and the cool breeze blowing in from the balcony chilled both of them to the bone. "Someone was angry..." Anduin was still and did not want to disturb even the chair that was toppled over, "You..sure you want to stay up here?"

The paladin looked at the state of the room and answered, "Sylvanas is usually more organised, I was hoping this room would be...anyway I don't think we should be here anymore....this room anyway." There was something in him that had the assumption that his aunt had done this and the last thing he wanted to encounter an angry banshee even if she was his aunt. "Lets leave this room alone shall we? I will sleep in my mother's room and you can sleep in Vereesa's unless you still want my grandmother's room?"

"Your aunt vereesa has stuffed animals, I will stay there." Anduin loved that bed now, he would haunt that room if he was a ghost.

Once the rooms were chosen the two kept themselves busy with games and reading in the library, it was not until they went to their respective rooms that things started to get scary.

Arator heard creaking of floorboards and at first he figured, its an old house of course it creaks and groans. Then he could swear that he heard footsteps in the corridor, he pulled the blanket closer to his head and then over his head, the door in his room opened and a dark figure stood in the doorway. Arator held his breath as the two red eyes searched the room, was this one of the banshees from outside? Or a dark ranger who had followed them? He figured there might be. He let out a breath finally and the ears on the dark ranger moved towards him, the red eyes were fixed on his hidden form. _Please ignore me, please ignore me..._ he pleaded inwardly. The figure seemed to float or glide towards him, their clawed hand came close to his face under the covers and then he heard a "ARATOR!" The figure vanished and he felt Anduin's hands reach for the covers, "Are you alright? I thought I saw a dark figure coming toward you."

"I think you scared them off," Arator looked around the room and felt eyes on them both, red eyes that burned with anger. He did not feel welcome here, he could see that Anduin had also been spooked. "There was something hiding under the bed with red eyes."

"Maybe we should stay in the same room with the candles lit?" Arator suggested.

Anduin nodded and then ran into the room he had been trying to sleep in, he kept hearing a scratching noise under his bed and when he looked he heard a loud hiss and two red eyes glared at him. He then heard and saw the dark ranger looking shade advance towards arator and had apparently scared them off...though he had the sinking feeling that both rangers were watching them now. He returned with a few stuffed animals that he felt could comfort them both in this now scary home, "Here, you get the one with the purple flower I will have the one with the pink."

"Thanks, think having the light on will actually help?"

"Its worth a try."

Arator turned on the lamp and lit a few candles, he grabbed the stuffed whale and held it to his chest as Anduin joined him on the bed with a whale of his own. They stared at the dark wardrobe in front of them as it felt like something was looking right back, "You get the impression we should not be here?" 

"A banshee hissed at me from under the bed...I dont think we are welcome guests." Anduin replied and felt the hair on his arms lift as he could have sworn two red eyes had appeared in the wardrobe. 

"This is a dare, we have to see it through," Arator felt Anduin scoot closer, this was far scarier than the cabin with Blind Mary. The sound of footsteps were heard outside their room again and they both stared at the door waiting to see an angry shade appear but instead a tall elven woman appeared and did not look happy. "Leave...."

"Well you see we---"

"LEAVE!" The double echoed voice shouted and the red eyes glowed brighter with rage. 

"Aunt Sylvanas?" Arator squeaked, he recognised the armour and the voice, maybe she just didn't know them. 

The undead elf peered at them through still angry eyes, "Ara-Arator?"

Arator nodded fearfully, "Its me...your nephew? We mean no harm..."

The Banshee Queen closed the distance between the boys on the bed and herself, "W-what are you doing here?"

"A d-dare?" Anduin offered from behind the whale.

"You were dared to sleep here?" Sylvanas was skeptical and incredulous, they were just children in her eyes but her distrust and paranoia was not allowing her to see how innocent this really was.

Arator and Anduin nod in unison, "Were you never dared to sleep in a scary place?"

Sylvanas was about to say something but it died on her lips as she thought about that, "So you two are just being typical teens then?"

Arator was about to correct her as he was now twenty but judging by the angry and murderous look in her eyes he just nodded, "Yes, if you want us to ---"

"No, you will stay here until morning, it is not safe." She said sharply which made the two jump.

"The ghosts we saw...are they---"

"Rangers Anya, and Clea...come out now...it is only my nephew and his princeling friend," Sylvanas interrupted again and motioned for the two hidden figures to appear. Anya had been hiding under the bed and Clea had been in the wardrobe. 

They came out and stood by their queen and anduin felt the room get even colder, the lamp and candles seemed to dim in their presence as if the light itself was afraid of them. Sylvanas regarded them again and said in a slightly softer voice, "no harm will befall you for the night, we will protect you."

"Tha---" Arator was about to thank them but they vanished in black and purple smoke, he could almost feel the death magic in the air as they left. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and the fear was still present. Anduin looked even more terrified so he placed his arm around his shoulders, "We have protection of my aunt I think we will be ok."

Anduin was silent but relaxed, "can I just stay in here? banshee protection or not this place is now the scariest place we have been."

Arator agreed, "yea.." 

They had trouble sleeping because the rest of the night they heard more noises, upstairs Arator could hear his aunt angry throwing things and yelling. _What is wrong?_ He wondered but did not dare leave the room, she was not having a good night it seemed. He also heard what sounded like crying and two of the rangers that were outside the door ran up to see what was wrong, the crying did not stop until two hours later when Anduin finally fell asleep. Arator could not help but wonder what had upset his aunt so much that she had to come here and cry and through things around her room. Perhaps he would never know and soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning both him and anduin awoke to trays on their bed and breakfast freshly made with a note:

_"While I understand wanting to be daring and have adventure there are some places you should not go nephew, this is one of them. Please do not come here again."_

_Signed, Sylvanas Windrunner._

_P.S. "especially with the heir of the throne of Stormwind!"_

_P.P.S "I am proud of the man you are growing up to be, stay strong and hold your head high. My sunshine."_

_P.P.P. S "Do not show this to anyone!!"_

Arator laughed at the letter and tucked it into his pockets, "Oh no aunty, wouldn't want anyone knowing you actually care about me." He felt anduin stir next to him, he was buried under more whales and pillows and nearly toppled his breakfast if not for arators quick movements. "Good morning, it seems a ghost gave you more things to cuddle with."

Anduin found himself surrounded by stuffed whales and dolphins and two pillows, he also found a note:

_"Little Lion, do not let me catch you rifling through my sister's things again! However you looked cold so I added some friends, I want them back the way you found them!"_

_Signed Sylvanas Windrunner._

_P.S. "Stick with Arator, hes a good friend for you to have."_

Anduin giggled, "I do not think she appreciates me messing up your aunt Vereesa's room."

"No, she wants us out, I think she comes here to look after things but does not stay long. I bet she will have cleaned her room too, I think us being here too long caused something in her to break and mess it up." Arator was guessing but being that this place was full of memories and they were rummaging through the house, he understood her anger.

"How long do you think she was here?" 

"I think she got here before we did and did not realise who we were at first and just waited for the right moment to reveal herself."

"Think we should clean the rooms we slept in before we left? If she does what you think she does?"

"Yes, then we leave she has made it clear she wants this place left alone."

Anduin started to eat but understood arator's words, they had in effect trespassed and had been lucky not to become permanent residents. "It is still a nice place in its own way."

"It is, and we should leave it be, that is what my aunt wants."

Arator would respect her wishes and once they were done with breakfast they cleaned the rooms, grabbed their things, and flew back to New Hearthglen with more than a few questions like, "How did she get fresh breakfast food to us?" and "How did she not know us?" Arator did not know but he figured his ever resourceful aunt had her ways and just didn't notice at first. 

They returned to the inn with a tired and disappointed Tess staring at them, beside her was the forsaken woman Lindsay Ravensun and the innkeeper who brightened up at their approach, "Princess, they made it through the night, pay up." The forsaken woman snickered, "You bet on them?"

Tess frowned and pulled out some gold, "Yea yea."

Arator and anduin patted her on the shoulders and said, "Welcome to the group."

"What group?" Ravensun asked curiously.

"The group of mad adventurers, miss." Anduin bowed his head to the forsaken woman who still made him uneasy.

Lindsay had a look in her eyes but it quickly went away, "If you every come by here again I could give you three adventures."

Tess looked at the woman suspiciously but was too tired to really protest, plus her two new friends seemed on board, "Why not, sounds fun."

"Good, well I have...duties for the dark lady to attend to, try not to get into too much trouble." Ravensun said casually and walked out hiding the amused grin on her face, she was enjoying this disguise.

Tess wanted to say "Do those duties involve the dark lady's death" but realised that was a stretch so she just sighed at the two looking at her.

Anduin and Arator joined her in tired sighs and spent the rest of the day at the inn playing cards, which was much more relaxing than staying at a haunted house that the owner still visited and maintained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: ....its a surprise and its set during WoD

**Author's Note:**

> Tess joins the club.


End file.
